Lyktgubba
Lyktgubba is a teamless Soldier conceived by Icy guy2. It is a powerful and enigmatic being made up of hundreds of thousands of nanoparticles, all controlled by a core in its torso. It imitates the basic appearance of a Soldier, and it is of an unknown origin. Its normal theme is Valley of Repose (Louie) - Pikmin 2 Its combat theme is Rundas Boss Theme - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Appearance Lyktgubba appears as a Soldier, but is completely black, lacks the helmet and grenades, and wears the Caped Crusader (Vigilante style). Personality and Behavior Lyktgubba is a being made up of approximately 550 000 nanoparticles, which are simultaneously controlled by a square core located in its chest. It imitates the look of a Soldier, and for unknown reasons, it has a cape. Its background is a complete mystery, but it has been active and sighted since 2013. Lyktgubba is very mysterious, and its alignment remains unknown. However, it seems to get involved in random, seemingly unimportant situations. It is possible that since it can manipulate tachyonic particles, it can also use them to see into the future, allowing it to see apocalyptic events unfold. It will always get involved with stopping malevolent time travelers, and will devote extreme amounts of time to find them. It is even willing to chase them through time so that it can apprehend them. Once they are defeated, it fills their brain with nanoparticles that erase their memories of time traveling, and how to do it. Lyktgubba has no known personality traits, although when communicating telepathically with someone, it may show signs of irritation. It also seems to have a general distaste towards time travelers, even if they are harmless. Powers and Abilities Due to its particles' combined density, Lyktgubba's strength is nearly superhuman. It is able to lift 4 tons, punch through a military humvee, and can even break Parri Passu's "indestructible" blade. It is possible that its strength is in the high tier, since it once broke a 's pelvis with a single kick. Lyktgubba is also extremely durable, and can withstand large amounts of physical trauma, although how much remains unknown. Parri Passu's blade, which can shred Ironus' armor with a few slashes, appeared to only leave a few scratch marks on it. It is also completely immune to thermokinetic attacks. Due to its physics defying control over its nanoparticles, Lyktgubba has a wide array of attacks, moves, and abilities; and is arguably one of the most versatile Freaks in combat. By increasing the temperature of its particles, it is capable of launching what appears as a stream of fire at the opponent. It remains unknown if it can decrease the temperature and use ice attacks. It can also turn completely invisible, much like a Spy. By flooding the opponent's body with nanoparticles, it can do many things. It can turn the nanoparticles into a neurotoxin, rip apart muscle, burst arteries, or crush bone. By going into the opponent's brain, it can delete memories or communicate telepathically with them. Its most impressive power however, is its time travel. By controlling the tachyon particles within a close vicinity, it can teleport itself and a chosen target to a specific point in time. Although it drains a ton of energy, this power is the ultimate escape mechanism. Lyktgubba Strength.jpg|Super Strength. Lyktgubba Fire.jpg|Fire Stream. Lyktgubba Cube.jpg|Lyktgubba's core. Faults and Weaknesses * Lyktgubba's biggest weakness is its own energy output. Its core's control over its particles is dependent on a unique form of energy, and using its special abilities drains that energy. If its energy is completely used up, it will enter into a 48 hour recharge period, and all of its nanoparticles will scatter. * All of Lyktgubba's powers have their own weaknesses. Its stream of fire can be easily avoided, it becomes immobile when invisible, it cannot attack when communicating telepathically, and its time traveling drains three fourths of its energy. * EMP and electric based attacks are its second biggest weakness, since they deactivate its particles, so even low damage attacks are dangerous. The core can also be overheated and put into a forced recharge period. * Vibration based or soundwave attacks are also dangerous, but not quite as much. * Although conventional attacks do little damage to it, it is not immune to their additional knockback effects. * Lyktgubba is as slow as a Soldier, thinks slowly, and is not that perceptive either, being fairly easy to ambush. Alternate Future At some point in the future, Lyktgubba would push itself too far while time traveling, causing its core to seemingly break down permanently and fall down a ravine. Sometime later, Earl would literally be torn apart, and thrown down the same ravine. Lyktgubba's core combined itself with Earl, creating the being Hermes, possibly one of the strongest Freaks in the alternate timeline. In addition to having Lyktgubba's special abilities (nanokinesis, invisibility, fire stream, ect.), Hermes has superhuman strength, durability, and true to his name, speed. He can lift 15 busses, didn't even flinch after being shot by five tanks, and can run fast enough to travel through time. Furthermore, the core's energy is linked to Hermes' heart, therefore it doesn't need to recharge. Hermes is the self chosen "protector of time", and believes that his laws are absolute. Therefore, he shows no mercy to people who are trying to change history for the better. Trivia * In scandinavian folklore, Lyktgubba is a being very similar to the Will o' wisp. In some versions of the tale, it is a spirit that leads lost wanderers to their death, while in others, it leads them home. Lyktgubba was inspired by various characters: * Its nanoparticle theme was inspired by Minior from Pokémon Sun and Moon. * Its lack of emotion and extreme power is based on Doctor Manhattan, from the Watchmen series. * Its telepathic communication is based on the Forbidden Power from TOME. Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Soldiers Category:True Neutral beings Category:Teamless